Timeline
The timeline through the years of Hi-5. 1998 * Hi-5 Theme - This film is a song in 1998. 1999 * Series 1 - April 5, 1999 * Move Your Body - June 14, 1999 * Jump and Jive with Hi-5 (album) - September 24, 1999 * Summer Rainbows - October 11, 1999 2000 * Star Dreaming - March 13, 2000 * Series 2 - April 10, 2000 * Animal Adventures - July 12, 2000 * It's a Party (album) - October 2, 2000 * Music Machine - November 6, 2000 2001 * Snow Party - April 9, 2001 * Series 3 - April 30, 2001 * Five Alive! - July 23, 2001 * Boom Boom Beat (album) - November 2, 2001 * Playing Cool - November 5, 2001 * It's a Hi-5 Christmas (album) - November 23, 2003 2002 * Magical Treasures - February 25, 2002 * Series 4 - April 15, 2002 * Let's Celebrate! - October 21, 2002 * Celebrate (album) - October 24, 2002 2003 * Surfing Safari - April 1, 2003 * Hi-Energy - August 13, 2003 * It's a Hi-5 Christmas (video) - November 11, 2003 * Series 5 - November 17, 2003 * Hi-5 Holiday (album) 2004 * Series 5 - Last date: January 16, 2004 * Hi-5 Holiday (video) - April 7, 2004 * Come On and Party - July 8, 2004 * Series 6 - July 12, 2004 * Space Magic - October 7, 2004 2005 * Series 7 - January 10, 2005 * Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 1 - March 17, 2005 * Action Heroes - July 7, 2005 * Snow Party (re-release) - August 3, 2005 * Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 2 - September 22, 2005 * Making Music (album) - October 27, 2005 * Wonderful Journeys - December 1, 2005 2006 * Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 3 - March 2, 2006 * Mix It Up! - July 6, 2006 * Series 8 - July 31, 2006 * Wish Upon a Star (album) * Sharing Wishes - November 1, 2006 2007 * Have Some Fun! - February 21, 2007 * Traveling Circus - July 4, 2007 * Series 9 - July 31, 2007 * WOW! (album) - June 30, 2007 * Team Hi-5 - November 7, 2007 2008 * Party Street - May 8, 2008 * Go Wild! - June 19, 2008 * Series 10 - July 7, 2008 * Planet Earth (album) July 19, 2008 * Playtime! - October 8, 2008 * Hi-5 Playtime! Concert - Monday in August 18, 2008 2009 * Jump and Shout - January 2, 2009 * Hi-5 Live! The Playtime! Concert - April 9, 2009 (release) * Favourites - June 24, 2009 * Series 11 - August 3, 2009 * Fun with Friends - November 5, 2009 * Spin Me 'Round (album) - November 5, 2009 * Hi-5 Surprise! Live On Stage - Tour in 2009 * Santa Claus is Coming (video) - December 3, 2009 2010 * Stop, Look and Listen - March 18, 2010 * Sharing Stories - June 3, 2010 * Hi-5 Surprise! Live - July 1, 2010 (release) * Series 12 - August 2, 2010 * Imagine That October 7, 2010 * Turn The Music Up! (album) - October 7, 2010 2011 * Happy Hi-5 House - January 6, 2011 * Hey Presto! - June 2, 2011 * Sharing Stories 2 - September 1, 2011 * Series 13 - October 17, 2011 * Amazing - November 3, 2011 * Sing It Loud! (album) - November 11, 2011 2012 * Ready or Not - March 1, 2012 * Make a Wish - June 21, 2012 * Sharing Stories 3 - July 5, 2012 * Hi-5 Holiday! Live - November 14, 2012 (release) 2013 * Series 14 - November 4, on Nick Jr. in 2013. * Hi-5 House Party - Tour in 2013 * Santa Claus is Coming (album) - December 6, 2013 2014 * Dream House - April 2, 2014 * So Many Animals - April 2, 2014 * Songs with Friends - June 11, 2014 * Big Adventures! - September 3, 2014 * Hi-5 House Hits - Tour in 2014 * Series 15 - October on Nick Jr. in 2014. * Hi-5 Hot Hits (album) - October 10, 2014 2015 * Hi-5 House of Dreams - June 28 at Luna Park Sydney in 2015 * Happy Holidays - December 2, 2015 Category:Timeline